


Regular-size Green Jelly man

by Audrey_poe



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Depersonalization, M/M, comfort each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:21:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25917268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Audrey_poe/pseuds/Audrey_poe
Summary: Captain America couldn't feel a thing, so he ran off with an enemy with metal arms.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Regular-size Green Jelly man

**Author's Note:**

> In this story, Steve and Bucky never knew each other. This was supposed to be a road trip comedy, but somehow it got lost. Anyway, I'm sorry if I got you confused.

As Steve pushes open the door of his hotel room, he walks in. "I ended up buying a burger king, " he said.  
The winter soldier was trying to beat the shit out of a hydra. Men In green uniforms jump up and down. He knocked over the lamp, tried to attack the soldier with a novel from his bedside table, and tried desperately to see if he could get under the bed. Finally, Dongbing Mengdi rushed forward, the man in the green uniform nimbly avoided. Hydra fell at Steve's feet, tugging at Steve's gray sweatpants. Heads up. "Please, Captain America, this man is going to kill me, "  
Steve looking down at the Hydra soldier for a moment, then he looked up and said, "I don't know if you eat onions, so I'll have one with and without onions. "  
The winter soldier came over, bend over and pick up a hydra like a raccoon," it doesn't matter—— quiet, or I'll cut your fingers off with a knife——You ended up buying a Burger King,Is that what you call New Jersey?Did you know I could eat a Burger King in France?"  
After a while, steve said:"no, I really don't know,."  
and the Hydra soldiers knelt between the two of them, trying to get in Steve's direction. The winter soldier grabbed his belt and pulled him back.  
"I only eat Burger King when I'm in New Jersey, " Stevie said. "Do you think they have that in New York?"  
It was the second day of the escape of Captain America and his enemies. 

——  
On the 4th of June,  
all eyes were on him. The girl behind the cash register, in a Green Apron,Hesitates, says:" Captain America, Mr. Rogers, uh, you're not giving me enough money."  
the air conditioning is hot, Steve sweated a little. The latter impatiently shifted his weight to the other foot. Someone whispered, it's the Avenger. and the coffee machine's Metal Mirror and chip reflected his image. Steve made a careful observation and saw nothing wrong with him.  
After a while, he found himself holding out a twenty-five cent coin. He remembered he had come for coffee. "Hello, Madam. I'll have an Americano." Steve said. "Yes, sir. I know you want Americano. Captain America, but you don't pay me enough. "  
Steve froze. He stood there, puzzled for a moment.  
"How much does an Americano cost?"  
The man behind him began to turn on his cell phone's video mode.  
"$2.95, sir."  
$2.95. The average American wage in 1933 was 35 cents an hour, and Steve was earned 20 cents an hour. "I'm sorry, ma'am, "Steve said guiltily. "I can't afford it."  
"can't afford it ?" The woman at the Cash Register asked in bewilderment. Steve turned away.  
"Captain America can't afford an Americano ?" The cashier's still asking.

On May 15,  
Steve suddenly found himself standing in front of a bathroom mirror. He looked at himself in the mirror, but couldn't quite make out who it was. Stark's already working on the fake mirror ? Steve doesn't know what the strategy is.  
He looked for a moment at the man in the mirror, who also had blond hair (but what was blond ) And Blue Eyes (blue, what's the point ) . The man in the mirror was smiling, and a few seconds later Steve felt as if her mouth had moved.  
Steve looked in the mirror and poked where the bruise should have been. It hurts. He looked at it carefully and was surprised to see that the bruise was a grayish yellow. He doesn't know why. He knows it's yellow. What's the difference between yellow and gold ? What are they for ? Is that a good thing or a bad thing? Is Pain a good thing ?  
Two weeks ago, Steve was in a fight with some guys, with a giant Green Jelly man. Iron Man giggled all the way over,and Say something like Ghostbusters . Steve Accidentally fell into a big glob of Jelly in the shape of an arm. He can see everything, but he can't see anything right. Everything is clear and distorted. It's kind of like a funhouse mirror. Steve opened his eyes wide, but the hulk looked like his butt was too big. He held out, his hand and felt nothing. He spoke, but said nothing. Everything is so close to him, everything is so far away. He can't get out. It's like he went into outer space and became an astronaut who couldn't find the space station. No one noticed he fell in. So he waited.  
He's still waiting.  
Steve looked in the mirror and began to panic. Because he's supposed to weigh 95 pounds. Did he fall into another muscle jelly man ? He started pulling his own face, wondering if he'd feel better once he got out. But no matter how he tried, he couldn't get out of his body. He could not touch the walls, he could not speak, he could not feel anything.  
He was so confused, because Steve thought he was supposed to be tough. When Steve took his hand off his face, he noticed a water stain.  
But he didn't wash his hands, or cry.

——

As Steve awoke, It took him a while to realize what had woken him.  
Winter soldier howled and struggled on the bed beside him. He kicked the covers off, his eyes tightly shut, his hands clutched at the sheets.  
The description of PTSD in the book goes like this:  
E, there are significant changes in alertness or reactivity associated with traumatic events that begin or intensify after the traumatic event, there are two (or more) situations in which provocative behavior and outbursts of anger (with little or no provocation) typically manifest themselves as verbal or physical attacks on people or objects. The act of recklessness or self-destruction. hypervigilance. Excessive startle response. Attention deficit disorder. A sleep disorder (for example, difficulty falling asleep or staying asleep or sleeping inadequately) .  
Steve didn't know what to do, so he stood up and shut the door. Then he sat back down in bed, unable to sleep because the winter soldier was shouting so loudly.  
Steve watched as the winter soldier tore the sheets and curled up in agony. He waited patiently for a while, until the winter soldier suddenly woke up.  
"Oh. " Winter soldiers sweat. He looked at Steve, his eyes red. "I woke you ? "  
Steve had seen frozen, so he knew what to say now. "Can I help you?" He asked.  
The soldier thought for a moment and asked :"can I come over ? "  
Stevie shrugged, and the soldier came over. Stevie looked down for a moment, then slowly realized that the killer, with only his underwear and a robotic arm, was trying to curl up in his lap like a stray cat.  
After a while, he realized that the noise wasn't from the air conditioner, it was the winter soldier crying.  
The brown hair lay unkempt on Steve's legs, bushy. Steve didn't know how the soldier felt now, but he suddenly felt the brush of his hairy hair against his legs. Steve blinked and reached out to touch the soldier's hair. Winter soldier froze for a moment, but he did not say anything, his cry did not reduce, of course, did not increase.  
Winter soldier had a lot of scars on his back, and Steve began to find the uneven scars interesting. Burns, knife wounds, gunshot wounds, surgical scars. Steve let go of the soldier's soft hair and began to stroke the scars, delightedly feeling the unusual touch.  
Steve suddenly asked:" have you had a CRISTA scoliosis operation?"  
Winter soldier's face was still buried in his leg. He nodded.  
"Well, " Steve said, "that's strange. You're a super soldier, why do you need a cristal scoliosis surgery ? "  
It was the four day of the escape of Captain America and his enemies. 

——  
November 28

They ate together in the building.Natasha is the most charming lady of the day. She was wearing a red dress, and Clinton said he was going to make the black widow a spider in his vent pipe today, and Tony said he was talking nonsense, and Bruce said, have you seen the black widow in a red dress, pepper's wearing a black dress ?  
Steve didn't say anything.  
Roses are red, violets are blue, turkeys are big, mashed potatoes are sticky. Then Steve looked around , and didn't know anything else. He watched Bruce play the piano, puzzled. He watched Clinton and Natasha Flirt, confused. He looked at drunk Tony , confused. He couldn't hear anything, so it was a bit of a blur.  
Thors handed Stevie a wine jug of wine and sat down beside him. The blond haired God said:"to all ! " Steve grinned, He lifted the jug of wine and said:" to all! " And drank it all. Thors laughed and patted him on the back, and Clinton said with a little envy that he wished he could be like the captain.  
Steve didn't feel happy or understand what it was "all" about.  
Tony took everyone to the home theater to watch a video he found on Youtube.  
Everyone was laughing at baby panda sneezes to frighten his mother. Steve stayed behind after they left and watched the video again three times. He didn't laugh.

December 16. 

Mike-NYÿoi1 said:  
I don't know much about this, man, but I think you should go to the hospital.  
So he went.  
Steve is healthy. Stevie is fine. No doctor said he was covered in alien skin, so he couldn't hear or feel anything, and he couldn't even cry when he looked at Ghost.  
So he went home, opened his thin laptop, and searched for " is modern America insulating everyone with glass "  
Soccer Mom Jenny said:  
you should stop using drugs.  
Steve didn't know what to do, and asking questions on the computer was the best he could come up with. So he did it the old-fashioned way. Steve cooked herself a pot of chicken soup and saw what would happen.  
Nothing happened.  
He didn't know whether the chicken soup was good or bad, or whether he made it the way his mother used to. He doesn't know anything.  
So he gave the rest of the chicken soup to the neighbors. Because he doesn't know how to cry, he doesn't know how to be angry, and he doesn't know much about despair. He's just GonNa accept it.

——

When the winter soldier returned, Steve smiled. But the winter soldier didn't look happy.  
"smoking indoors? I would have expected more from you, Captain America." he said.  
Steve pointed to the ceiling. "I took the batteries out of the smoke alarm, "he said, "don't worry."  
"Who's worried about the smoke alarm -- you're going to make the whole house smell like a Marlboro. Can you smoke something tasteful ? "  
Steve asked : "what's wrong with Marlboro ? "  
Winter soldier replied:" only women smoke Marlboros. "  
Steve tried to laugh louder.  
It was the fifth day of the escape of Captain America and his enemies. 

There wasn't much special food in Washington, so they ended up eating döner Kebab. The man who gave them the Barbecue surprised the soldier by normally handing him his food.  
" I thought they were going to, you know, do something about it."winter soldier was a little disappointed as he walked by the side of the road with Steve.  
"That's what Spanish ice cream people do, right ? " Steve said.  
The winter soldier paused." Fuck, you almost had me there. I'm sure it was Turkish ice cream."  
Steve thought for a moment and said:"yeah. "  
He was a little embarrassed, but he was happy.  
The Potomac River has frozen over. There are no passengers here. Steve and the winter soldier take a walk by the river. Steve was wearing a spider man hat,that wouldn't have made him look like Captain America to anyone who saw his face. The winter soldier suddenly asked Stevie, do you know about moths ?  
And he said, that moths are the sexual maturation stage of their species. They only live two days from the time they sprout wings to the time they die. They only need to do one thing: Mate.  
Simply put, their sole purpose for survival is to reproduce their DNA.  
This is true of every insect. Green Moths, white moths ——Jumping beads, mosquitoes, mayflies, chafers. Every insect that tries to eat everyone else is trying to survive in order to reproduce their DNA.  
So do viruses, fungi, and animals.  
The same is true of humans. We can't live forever, but our DNA can. The boy who was born with Lupus can only be blamed on his diseased ancestor having to mate 10,000 years ago. Lupus, High Myopia, obesity, heart disease, my God, so many of these debilitating genetic diseases, all because our monkey ancestors couldn't control themselves.  
Infectious Disease Well, blame the virus for not being able to control itself.  
War, discrimination, and Hitler meme are all about humans living too long. Can you imagine how peaceful the world would be if we were like bugs,just mating and dying. All our troubles are because we live too long,and think too much.  
Steve picked up a cloud of melted, frozen, trampled snow from the ground. "Life would be a lot happier if we were just inorganic."Steve said.

as it snowed outside his window that night. There was a faint smell of dust in the motel room that smelled like the janitor's frustration. Stevie watched the ice pick grow. When the icicle finally broke, Stevie suddenly looked back and found that he had lost sleep until 2:30 in the morning.  
Steve shook winter soldier awake.  
Winter soldier looked at Steve sleepily and asked:"what's the matter, Captain America?"  
Steve said  
he didn't smoke because he liked it, but because it had scary pictures on it and said smoking was bad for your health.  
He said  
he knows he can't have lung cancer, but emphysema sounds good.  
He said  
No one is going to hurt themselves and make the wrong choice, But what if it's the only thing left that might make you feel something?  
He said  
that everything was so far away from him that he couldn't feel anything. He wasn't happy, he wasn't sad, he didn't know what era he was in, he didn't know who he was.and one day the delivery guy asked him if he was a Steve Rogers, and it took him a while to figure out if he might be.  
He said  
it was the first time he had said it out loud.  
And he said  
let's have sex.  
Soldier smiled and looked at the bedside table. "I doubt there are any condoms in here, " he said. 

So,they didn't use condoms or lube.  
Steve was on top of the soldier, with one arm around his neck. The winter soldier kissed his Nipples, then took his hand and kissed his fingers. Winter soldier's penis against his ass, wet and slippery. But the winter soldier is not anxious at all, slowly kisses his every inch flesh.  
Steve looked up at the soggy ceiling, where the spots and mildew looked one moment like mount rushmore and the next like a big cloud. Steve waited and waited. Finally he got impatient and asked:"what are you waiting for? "  
Winter soldier bit his earlobe, "try to make a good impression -- it's going to hurt. I don't want Captain America to hate me," he said. Then he laughed as triumphantly as he told a good joke, made Steve very angry.  
Winter soldier wasn't lying. He was in a lot of pain when he came in. Steve was too tight and didn't know how to relax. Gritting his teeth, the soldier patted Steve's buttocks with a metal hand, then pointed up and drew circles around Steve's sunken waist. "Relax, little virgin, " he said.  
Steve inhales, exhales, and shudders. He half knelt and hugged the winter soldier. He couldn't hide, he couldn't move, he didn't know what to do. Then suddenly, the soldier said:"let go, you're hurting me." and Steve looked down and saw that he was tugging on the soldier's long soft hair.  
He wanted to say something, so Steve said:" don't you like pain?"  
Winter soldier began to stir slowly inside Steve, nudging Steve, "i do, but I have to cherish my hair, it grows slowly as I spend most of my life in the freezer."  
So Steve gripped the winter soldier's shoulder muscles, not The other side of the metal, as if to hum with discontent.  
The soldier sighed and said, "it's hard to satisfy captain America with so many demands. "  
The faster the soldier moved, the louder Steve's Groan rolled out of his throat.  
Steve rested his head on the soldier's shoulder, his body rising and falling with the cock in his ass. He suddenly remembered the hairy moths, so Steve asked:  
"are we going to die tomorrow ? "  
Winter soldier looked up at Stevie.  
Steve went on: "Let's go."  
Winter Soldier asked: "Where to?"  
Steve said: "join the Avengers, and you and I will live in Brooklyn. "  
"No."  
"Then I will join the Red House, and I will be a spy, and I will be captain of the Winter , and I will be the enemy of the avengers."  
"No."  
"Then we'll go to Australia. We'll get a sheepdog. "  
"No. "  
Steve think of the pack of Marlboros, think of the Green Jell-o, think of the Hydra that got beat up, think of the conversations about pain and mistakes.  
Steve said:"I love you."  
and the soldier smiled. "Does it make you feel anything? " He asked.  
This time the winter soldier came, and Stevie came. He ejaculated a bit of sticky, burnt semen on winter soldier's abs. Steve closed her eyes and felt the cold fluid in her body. He felt neither pleasure nor exhaustion, and all was still empty. He didn't experience any post sex good or bad experiences, and Steve wanted to blame someone, but he was Captain America, and Captain America didn't throw tantrums.  
He asked, "really? "  
The soldier smiled Lazily, as contented as any man would be after an orgasm, but then he said, "does this make you feel anything? "  
Steve turned to look out of the window, it doesn't mean to stop.  
The Green Jell-o is still there.  
"No, " he said, "no. "  
It was the six day of the escape of Captain America and his enemies. 

February 10  
When Steve woke up, he didn't see winter soldier. winter soldier may have left or gone to get coffee. Steve charged his dead cell phone, turned on the TV and watched brickleberry park for a while.  
I It was the seven day of the escape of Captain America and his enemies.  
Thirty-seven 5 minutes later, a helicopter landed in front of the hotel.  
Steve walked out of the hotel. Twelve armed men, two Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. , no one talk.  
He waited, he looked back, he waited for something to happen before he got on the helicopter.  
Then he got on the plane and left. When he came back, no one blamed him.  
Because he's Captain America. Captain America never makes mistakes, never gets sick, never falls down, never breaks.

**Author's Note:**

> If this article is confusing you. Well, first of all, my English is very poor, so this article is translated by software, I really try hard. Secondly, I deliberately omitted some plots that could make the plot smoother, hoping that the focus of reading could be on the emotional feelings rather than the plot. As long as you can feel the captain's feeling is a success!  
> Oh, fuck, uh. If you see "Stevie" in the article, it's the translation software's fault.


End file.
